Someone to Watch over Me
by ZagZig
Summary: Sasuke captures Sakura during an ANBU squad mission. SasuSaku Quiet Love.


**Someone to Watch over Me**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Love Story #1**

"Careful, he may have already sensed our chakra,"

The masked ninjas crouched behind the bush, waiting for their target to jump down from the trees in front of them. They had been waiting for this moment, especially the two former teammates amongst them. A gesture from their leader had made four of the masked ninjas quickly move from their bush to another. They had to make sure everything was in order, if not, they would miss their chance to capture the missing nin.

"Knowing him, they probably already sensed our chakra from three miles away," one masked ninja joked, as his comrade laughed.

Their leader heard their laughter from two feet away, and he desperately tried to shush them since he had spotted their target running through the trees. They didn't listen, and before either of them could stop laughing, the Chidori had perished them.

"Now!" he shouted, gesturing his team quickly to move in.

Four masked ninjas rushed in, along with another four from a different bush. They jumped to the trees in search for their target.

Tsunade sighed heavily, neatly stacking papers on the side to read and sign later. For now, she had drunk too much Sake to even pay attention to the print on the papers. With a knock on the door to knock her back to her senses, she stood up to open it to greet none other than Kakashi (the Copy Nin).

"Kakashi?" Tsunade was confused at his presence. Even if she had been drinking a lot, she knew Kakashi was sent on a mission with the ANBU squad to capture Sasuke, and they wouldn't be back until a month after. She had just sent him on that mission a week ago.

"We have bad news," Kakashi spoke underneath his mask, his eyes filled with pain.

"Bad news?-how?" Tsunade asked, her eyes widening as Kakashi continued to speak.

"Everyone on the ANBU team has been killed by team Taka," Kakashi looked down to the ground, "but Naruto and Sakura have been captured and are being held prisoners as we speak,"

"This can't.." Tsunade trailed off, realizing just how serious this situation was. She had underestimated Sasuke's growth in power and strength. The consequence for her mistake was two of her most powerful Rookie Nine Ninja's lives at the hands of a former Konoha Ninja. "Shizune!"

Sasuke's dark eyes held pure evil. He walked side to side, eyeing the two captives in front of him. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he joked on about how the tables were turned. Instead of Naruto and Sakura capturing him, _he captured them._ Naruto had shouted at him about how sick his joke was, and that Konoha would be looking for them. Since Sasuke lost all faith in Konoha, he spat in Naruto's face about how he too would soon become a piece in Konoha's secret evil [Just as they did to his brother]. Having heard enough of Naruto's annoying shouts, he ordered Suigetsu to lock him up in a far away cell.

Karin and Juugo were ordered to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone. Karin had thrown Sakura a nasty jealous glare before leaving the room.

"Sakura," Sasuke placed two fingers underneath her chin, lifting it up gently to have her look into his eyes, "why do you fear me?"

Sakura jerked her chin away from his fingers, looking to the dimly lit ground below. Her cat mask lay just a few feet away from her, until Sasuke angrily kicked it away.

"Why do you believe them?" He shouted, demanding an answer from Sakura.

She didn't budge, not even under his intense glare. She had changed, and would never have her old feelings for the man before her come to again. That was in the past, this was now—he was the _enemy_. For that, he deserved to be treated as one.

"I will never answer any of your questions," her low, growl like response came forth, causing Sasuke to look at her with a shocked expression.

He had planned to use her in the long run. Now that she was right under his grasp, she was refusing to cooperate. She must not know who she was speaking to.

"I guess I was wrong," she continued, "you're no were near the man I thought you were when I was young, and stupid,"

"No, I may not be," he commented, an evil smirk playing his face, "but I think I'm better,"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, holding back a tear that threatened to fall. She heard him laugh at her. Sakura never thought Sasuke would be this emotionally cruel to her. He made her feel so low. Here she was, captured against her own will, all because of Sasuke. Maybe he was right—she was weak.

"Why can't you just let me go..?" she sobbed, her tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her. Despite everything that had happened in the past, Sasuke had always felt a need to protect Sakura. She was his former teammate after all. Yet, he tried forcing that need to leave just as he did that fateful night. He knew he had hurt her dearly, because he had hurt himself as well. He lowered his head, aligning his mouth right next to her ear. And he whispered,

"When you learn to let me go, I'll let you go,"

Ino cried upon hearing the news of the ANBU squad. Kiba held her, trying to comfort her as she cried her eyes out. Akamaru whimpered beside her, rubbing her leg with his head.

"Why did Sakura have to go? They could have sent me instead!" Ino cried into Kiba's chest, gripping his jacket even tighter.

"If they had let you go, I'd be the one going through pain." Kiba whispered, rubbing the back of her head comfortingly.

"You're right," Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffling, "I'm sorry."

"I have learnt to let you go," Sakura spoke, knowing all too well that she was lying through her teeth.

"Then why do your eyes say the opposite?" Sasuke asked, feeling Sakura exhale slowly, leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

He let her be, not wanting to push her away. Besides, this may be the last moments he'd spend with her. He couldn't risk her spilling out his plan to Tsunade. If she did, it would all be over.

"I don't know..," Sakura honestly answered, feeling his arms snake around her waist.

Sasuke knew she would try to help her pathetic village anyways she could. His plan may be one of them. He could spare her life by not telling her, or he could tell her and take it away.

"I'm planning on destroying Konoha," he whispered harshly in her ear.

After having her hear this, he wished she'd push him away. But no, she didn't do that. Instead, he felt her soft lips curl up and kiss his exposed neck. The action made him close his eyes, and sink into her scent.

"If you do," she spoke, "I could never forgive you,"

"I have to destroy you if you still want to be a part of Konoha," Sasuke said, reaching behind his back to retrieve his long sword. The sound of sharp metal being taken out of his pouch made Sakura wince as she felt the cold tip touch the back of her neck.

She breathed in sharply, remembering the night she witnessed Sasuke leave. If Sasuke was right about the life of his brother, than she truly was sorry. Though that would never make her turn her back on the village she called home.

"Then destroy me," the words left her lips, softly entering his ear like a lullaby. He didn't have to, he didn't need to—he didn't want to.

"I-"

"Love you," her breath left her before she could whisper his name. Her vision turned pitch black, just as that night he left. This time, she wouldn't see the morning sky.

**The title is supposed to sum up the ending. **


End file.
